evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Gorgon
The Gorgon is the fifth Monster introduced in Evolve. It is available as part of Hunting Season Pass 2. Biology Gorgon is a devious, hideous killer who enjoys watching her prey struggle. Her ranged attacks can deal damage over time and are menacing when focused on a single Hunter. Traversing across the map quickly with her Web Sling, Gorgon can also stick to walls and hide or rain down attacks from above The Gorgon appears to show human-like characteristics as well as insectoid ones; its upper half resembles a humanoid torso with a small round head which contains a mandible-filled mouth that opens vertically. Much like the Behemoth, it has multiple eyes of differing sizes spaced unevenly across its head. In addition to two large arms for grasping, it has two smaller arms with razor-sharp claws underneath its ribcage for ripping dead prey into pieces for feeding. From the waist downwards, she has a bulbous, spider-like abdomen which ends in a three-pronged stinger-like feature. In between its abdomen and torso are two long, four-jointed legs that end in three long clawed toes. Crawling all over the Gorgon's abdomen are small pale worm-like creatures. They are incubated inside the Gorgon's abdomen, although it is as yet unknown what purpose they serve. Further confusing the matter is the fact that the Gorgon has been observed plucking them off its body and eating them. Her abdomen also glows increasingly as she evolves. Abilities Web Snare Gorgon launches a blast of webbing, impairing jetpack effectiveness of Hunters by 50% and applying a DoT poison effect to its targets. Can be used while clinging to a wall. * Damage: 400/400/440 * Radius: 2/3/4 * Speed: 20/25/32.5 meters per second * Duration of webbing: 4 seconds * Knockback: 12/13/14 * Damage over time: 100/100/110 * Projectile Lifetime 4/5/6 * Slow: 16.66% * Jetpack Reduction: 50% * Cooldown: 8/6/6 seconds Spider Trap Gorgon launches an egg sac that when it comes into contact with the ground will hatch into a small minion that burrows into the ground and waits to ambush Hunters. It acts like a mobile plant, snatching a hunter and fleeing the area. Can be used while clinging to a wall. * Total damage: 598/598/657 * Attack cone: 60 degrees * Leash range: 39 meters * Duration of hold: 3 seconds * Detection Range: 10/12.5/16 * Health: 150/187/187 * Damage per second: 133/133/146 (only ticks on 2nd/3rd second) * Initial Damage: 332/398/398 * Cooldown: 14 seconds Acid Spit Gorgon spits acid that damages any targets inside the affected area. The acid can coat walls and floors alike and remains on the ground for several seconds. Can be used while clinging to a wall. * Total Possible Damage: 789/789/867 * Spawn Radius: 8/10/12 * Puddle count 16/25/36 * Minimum spit radius 2/3/4 * Maximum spit radius 6/8/8 * Spit Damage Total 390/390/429 * Pool Radius 1.6/2/2.6 * Pool duration 3/3/3 * 133/133/146 Pool Damage Per Second * 50% Spit Damage Reduction versus wildlife (pool damage is not reduced) * 9/7/7 second cooldown Mimic The Gorgon creates a controllable, acidic copy of itself that can traverse as normal. If not killed, the copy detonates in a massive AoE splash after pressing the ability button again. While the mimic is deployed, the Gorgon is motionless and vulnerable. Taking damage will end the ability early. * Damage: 742/742/816 * Mimic Health: 320/400/520 * Radius: 5/6.2/8 meters * Knockback: 20 * Delay before manual detonation allowed: 2 seconds * Delay after detonation: 1 second * Breaks at: 200 damage to Gorgon * 32 self damage per second * Cooldown: 12/9/9 seconds * Mimic can Melee Attack Basic Attacks * Heavy attack: 225 damage (resets every 2.5 seconds) * Light: 90 damage * Vs Incap: 112 damage * Pouncing: 70/90/110 per hit Traversal (Web Sling) The Gorgon flings out a web, pulling herself in a direction. If the Gorgon holds down the key while traversing towards the object, she sticks to it, allowing her to wall pounce. Not all walls guarantee purchase - holding the climb key will show what walls the Gorgon can stick to by showing a web around the reticule. * Maximum Traversals: 3 * Recharge delay: none * Cooldown (In Combat) 4 seconds * Cooldown (Out of Combat) 10 seconds Wall Pounce The Gorgon can initiate a leaping pounce when stuck to a wall. When left clicking from a held position, she will pounce on her target, dealing extra damage per meter travelled and initiating a sneak attack. * Minimum damage: 150 * Maximum Damage: 600 * Impact Radius: 5/8/10m * Damage per Meter: 15/15/25 * Speed: 20/25/30 meters per second * Meters needed for maximum damage: 30/30/18 Tactics Having a low pool of armor & health, the Gorgon compensates with maneuverability and battlefield control. What she lacks in direct damage, durability and speed, she compensates for with powers of dividing up and ambushing teams of hunters, allowing her to easily eliminate them individually when their teammates can't help them or respond in time to the threat of her presence. Web Snare * Web Snare is extremely useful when limiting the Hunters movement options as well as hunting wildlife. * The snare combos well with Acid Spit and Spider Trap, limiting hunter mobility and causing them to take extreme damage from three separate sources at once. * Web Snare serves as a fantastic panic button for escaping fights, as any Hunter will have a significantly harder time following the Gorgon when slowed. * A target afflicted with webbing is visible while cloaked. Spider Trap * Spider Trap is extremely useful for separating key hunters and incapacitating them for long periods of time. * Lay the Spider Trap onto ledges, bushes or directly around corners in order to drastically increase the chances of a hunter stepping onto it. * Enemies caught by a spider trap are still vulnerable to damage from outside sources. Acid Spit * Acid Spit is best used on hunters that are grouped up, rather than individual ones. * Acid Spit can be sprayed onto ledges and into narrow passageways to deter hunters from taking said route, lest they suffer the ability's heavy damage. * Out of any ability, prioritize using Acid Spit as much as possible to 'zone' enemy hunters. * Combining Acid Spit with Spider Trap is a deadly synergy, as Acid Spit is capable of damaging a hunter being held by a Spider Trap, forcing them to take the damage with no way of moving. Mimic * Mimic is best used from behind cliffs and other obstructions to prevent leaving you vulnerable. * Use your traversal ability to get to an advantageous position to deploy a Mimic from. * The Mimic expires quickly and has low health, so ensure you deploy the ability just close enough to the hunters that it actually has time to reach them. * The Mimic can't use abilities or sneak, but can still use melee attacks. * The Mimic leaves fake footsteps and is capable of startling birds, allowing the Gorgon to use a Mimic to create a false path. Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with a 200 keys reward. Photo Gallery Gameplay Images GC 1.jpg|Gorgon Evolving GC 2.jpg|Evolution animation Skittering.jpg|Skitters Snatches its kill.jpg|Snatches its prey In for the kill.jpg|Pouncing Hank The Gorgon's nest.jpg|The Gorgon's nest Ghost of thr.jpg|Mimic Minion.jpg|Spider Trap Regurgitation (2).jpg|Acid Spray Regurgitates its prey.jpg|Spraying acid on the Hunters Observes.jpg|Observing Hunters Leaps in.jpg|Goes for the kill Stalking her prey.jpg|Watching Colonists Hangs in.jpg|Stalking her prey Death pounce.jpg The Gorgon Cometh.jpg Evolve-gorgon-monster-pc-digital.jpg Official Artworks gorgon_render_by_stephen_0akley-d9guj8h.jpg|Concept art gorgon_refinement_03_by_stephen_0akley-d9guj80.jpg|Concept art gorgon_refinement_02_by_stephen_0akley-d9guj7h.jpg|Concept art Videos First teaser video posted on Evolvegame's instagram on October 10th. https://instagram.com/p/80vAemouY0 Second teaser video posted on Evolvegame's instagram on October 14th. https://instagram.com/p/80vAemouY0 Third teaser video posted on Evolvegame's instagram on October 21st. https://instagram.com/p/9G-Rs9IuWh Fourth, and final teaser video posted on Evolvegame's instagram on October 28th. https://instagram.com/p/9ZILPFoucA Trivia * At the end of the game's credits, a Morse code message is played which, when deciphered, translates to an emergency message from a colony that has just been attacked by a previously-unseen Monster. It's possible this message was meant to foreshadow either the Behemoth or the Gorgon. * The Gorgon bears a somewhat similar appearance to the original design for the monster known as "The Host", a monster that was originally planned for the game early in development but scrapped before release. * The name "Gorgon" first came from a leak in an Amazon sale for the Evolve Ultimate Edition, before its name was officially announced. * The developers have stated that Gorgon is (intended to be) the most terrifying monster they have ever created. *A Gorgon is said to have destroyed a class-3 colony called Chapel Colony single-handedly. *The playable Gorgon has a number of similarities to the Wraith monster. **Both are female. **Both have an ability that deploys a decoy to fight for them, with the difference being that the Gorgon's is player-controlled while the Wraith's is AI-handled. **Both are named after female mythological creatures that are commonly depicted as hideous in some way. *The Gorgon is the first monster to be able to summon a minion to fight for her. **The Gorgon is also the first monster to have "children" within her, seen incubating in her abdomen and crawling along her body, technically making her the first playable monster to consist of multiple entities, rather than a single one. **Interestingly, the Gorgon will occasionally pull one of her young off her body and eat it, possibly implying the Gorgon species as a whole is infanticidal. *The name "Gorgon" comes from an ancient Greek word meaning terrible or ''dreadful. ''The term commonly refers to any of three sisters who had hair made of living, venomous snakes, as well as a horrifying appearances that could turn anyone to stone whoever looks at them. *The Gorgon resembles a drider, a creature common to fantasy worlds that constitutes a human who is a spider from the waist down in the same way that a centaur is a human who is a horse from the waist down. *The Gorgon also resembles the Spitter from Left 4 Dead 2 in some ways, such as being a hideously-deformed female of some kind, as well as being themed around spitting acid. Given that the Left 4 Dead franchise was also made by Turtle Rock studios, this was likely intentional. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:DLC